The Bet
by Ritsu18
Summary: Someone is sick, but refuses to admit it. A very silly LeviHan one-shot! You're in for so much more than you realize "evil laugh" :-D


A/N: Hi everyone! This story is one of my older one's, but I recently revisited this story and decided to publish it.

Hope you like it. Reviews and favorites are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story. All rights belong to Hajime Isayama!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Hanji kept kicking and turning in the bed, rearranging the sheets and causing to a certain someone a headache.

Abruptly, Levi straightened up in the spacious bed, turning on the lamp on the night stand, he dramatically demanded: "What the heck is wrong with you four eyes? I'm trying to sleep over here!" he hissed.

Hanji side glanced at him, showing her puppy eyes: "My throat is sore… when I try to swallow it hurts badly…" she slid closer to his side of the bed, leaning in attempt to bring out compassion on Levi's part.

She received only words less than charming and nowhere near compassion. Levi placed a palm over her face pushing her away persistently: "Where'd you pick up the flu God dammit! Hell no, stay away from me, I don't need you giving me whatever you picked up!"

Hanji protested by making some unintelligible noises: "Aww come on Levi, you are exaggerating. I don't have a flu, my throat is just a little sore that's all!" she complained.

Despite all of her wit and effort it was futile as Levi made a decision: "No way am I going to cuddle with you pest. On the contrary, I have to ban you from this bed until you get better!"

"What!?" Hanji's screeching voice reached Levi's ears, her tone went up a notch: "You would do that… to your wife? We have a contract here you know!?"

Levi wouldn't give in to any of Hanji's arguments, so for the next few days she had to move to the guest room.

Before she gathered her most needed possessions and left, she turned around and said with mischief written all over her face: "Hmm… I'll get you to beg me to come to your bed very soon mark my words!"

Levi raised an eyebrow, glancing at her with his piercing eyes: "Tch… save your energy, you having that flu turns me off immediately, it won't happen. Now go and get better…" he stated confidently.

Hanji's eyes narrowed: "We'll see who's gonna break first. The game is on, you hear me!?"

This got Levi's attention and puzzled he indulged her with another one of his indeterminate gazes: "Okay, you wanna make it interesting? Let's play then! If you get me into bed by the end of this week… I'll do whatever you want, we have a deal?"

Hanji smirked: "Ooo it's a deal… definitely!"

* * *

Next morning Hanji woke up with dull pain in her muscles and she generally felt really frail. Taking in consideration her current state she decided to stay in bed for the day.

This was gravely risking her plan to seduce Levi and get him into bed, but she believed that the chance will arise on its own.

Soon enough, a knock at the door announced a visitor. The door opened and Levi's head peeped in through the small gap. His grumpy looking face inspected the room when finally his eyes fell onto her figure nestled on the center of the bed.

Their eyes met, Levi now entering the room leaned on the wall: "How are you holding up? Still won't admit you're sick?" he snorted in between the words.

Hanji was trying very hard to hide her shivering and answered with pitched voice: "Who? Me sick… that's the stupidest thing I heard! I'm not sick I just feel weak must be from all that housework…" she puffed intensely.

Levi snorted while resting arms on his chest: "I could actually believe in that lie if I didn't knew better, but since I'm the one doing housework around here, that's impossible!" he raised an eyebrow.

Hanji coughed a few times as she was trying to avoid this conversation.

Levi narrowed his eyes, observing her very closely and then he stated: "Besides, you're shivering like crazy. You sure you don't need help?"

Hanji rolled her eyes, stating assuredly: "I don't need help when there's nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly healthy!" Levi witnessed his wife go through all kind of moods, but this one was a first for him.

His wife was gloomy looking while sulking on the bed feeling undeniably miserable, but wouldn't admit to any of it.

Levi chose to play her game till the end: "Okay if you're feeling good stand up and let's get ready for the day!" he anticipated her reaction with interest.

With all of her pride and certainty in her ability, Hanji nodded rashly: "Okay, yes that won't be a problem since I'm perfectly healthy and…" and abruptly hopped to her unstable legs.

Faster than she stood up, Hanji felt her legs give in and she was falling, incapable to hold herself on her own two legs.

Coming to her rescue, Levi quickly appeared by her side and prevented her from falling on her ass.

Hanji raised her head towards him, down from the floor, a look that spoke volumes. Levi, on the other side, raised an eyebrow: "Am… you were saying?" her shoulders just slumped in response.

Now it was Levi's turn to roll his eyes, he helped her get in bed again, however, before he was able to get away Hanji took the opportunity and just hastily brushed her lips against his.

She proposed while biting on his earlobe and caressing his thigh with her skillful fingers: "Maybe we could take this… to a new level, you look really hot right now…" just about when she reached his manhood a hand stopped her.

Levi sneered, beating her to a pulp: "Don't even bother horny woman! You are in no state to take care of yourself let alone something so complex. Stay right there while I make you some breakfast and tea!"

For now, Hanji lost, but just the first battle, the war was still on.

Just before Levi left the room Hanji called out to him, with shameful expression written all over her face, she spoke with a soft voice: "Levi, I admit it okay… I am a little sick, but just a little, nothing serious!"

Levi turned around to face her a satisfied expression showing on his features: "Are you admitting defeat? Does this mean I won?"

Hanji smiled mildly, shrugging her shoulders as she said quietly: "If you want to bet on your wife's health… than I guess you did win… but I would appreciate if you wouldn't rub it in, I'm feeling bad enough with this flu…"

Levi simply said, his back turned to her: "I'll go get the breakfast and we'll make sure you feel a little better…"

At last, when Levi left the room, across Hanji's blank face a wide grin spread. She knew he'd fall for this damsel in distress act, now she had him in her hands.

The game was still very on and Hanji was just about to score.

A few moments later, Levi was back with a tray full of all sorts of healthy food and fruits, as well as the tea that he promised earlier.

Hanji waited patiently for him to get back. However, while waiting she didn't waste any time. She dug up one of her sexy night dresses and put some make up just enough to cover up her bags and a sickly looking face.

Just in time when he was entering, Hanji took a provocative pose on the bed hoping that Levi won't be able to resist.

Upon seeing her all dressed up, he stopped his movements, narrowing his eyes he asked: "What is the meaning of this?" evident doubt visible on his face.

Hanji continued faking: "Oh I hope you don't mind, I just feel better about myself looking like this even though I'm sick. You wouldn't understand, it's a girl thing!" she giggled stiffly.

Levi nodded, disregarding her behavior, he proceeded to the bed table where he placed the tray.

He sat beside her on the edge of the bed and asked her: "How do you wanna do this? You gonna eat by yourself or do I feed you?"

Hanji straightened up in the bed, she said persuasively: "I feel kind of frail, I would appreciate if you could do it." Her eyes sparkled.

Levi rolled his eyes and took the bowl with a warm soup, he scooped up the first mouthful of the liquid and brought it up to Hanji's mouth while doing so he remarked: "Okay baby open your mouth…"

Hanji ignored his teasing, she was obedient and did as he asked. In a couple of minutes the bowl was empty. Levi mocked her again: "Good job! Now it's time for some fruit, what do you want, we have…" he was about to list everything he brought, but he was cut off by Hanji's overly quick response: "Banana! I want banana…" she smiled bitterly.

Levi gave her a warning look: "Here, you can have it, but I remind you we ended the game."

Hanji smirked, rolling her eyes, she said: "Cool your hormones Levi, I just prefer banana because my stomach is acting weird, is that a sin!?"

He handed her the banana while waving his head: "Alright, just eat the damn banana already!" Levi decided to do some tidying while Hanji finishes up.

On the other hand, Hanji took her sweet time with eating the banana and she kept blabbering while doing it.

Levi tried to focus on the work he was doing, however, in spite of himself, he kept glaring at Hanji while she very slowly nibble the banana.

His throat dry, he swallowed a few times. She wasn't stopping and Levi felt desire raising within him. If he doesn't stop her right now then he might lose his control.

Moving quickly, Levi was beside her bed in a split second and before Hanji could prevent him, he snatched the half eaten banana from her.

Hanji sat on the bed, legs folded under her with a baffled expression on her face. Her head tilted slightly on right side, she searched for an answer in his eyes.

The only thing Levi said was: "You had enough!"

Hanji tried to hide her giggle and nearly failed.

Even though, Hanji wasn't over yet with tormenting Levi. Instead, she asked him pleadingly, her voice tender: "Levi could you do me a favor please, I find this gel it should help with my temperature going down, but I can't put it on myself, I need someone to reach those places I can't…"

Levi observed her with a distrustful glare, he stated at last: "Fine… I'll do it, but you better behave, you hear me! I really don't wanna get sick too…"

Hanji quickly nodded several times just to be sure she added: "I promise I won't do anything fishy. I'm not in the mood anyway! Thank you so much, you're being so sweet!" as she said and began getting undressed.

Levi was barely keeping himself in check especially after that banana too. However, Hanji really seemed genuinely in need of help and he couldn't ignore her.

Thus, he opened up the gel and started applying it all over her body. He started with her back and as he slowly moved down to her buttocks his hands were shaking and he was hesitant. Levi's dry throat warned him that this was a dangerous area. Nevertheless, he managed to finish that area as well without giving in.

Finally, Levi handed her the cream and said with a blank face: "There, I'm finished. You can do the front yourself!" Levi was getting up from the bed.

Hanji panicked, she thought he would flip out and make a first step, but a clean freak didn't flinch. So, Hanji acted unknowingly.

She grabbed him by a hand and pulled him back on the bed then passionately crushed her lips on Levi's.

For a couple of seconds their lips stayed on each other hungrily yearning for more, their bodies pressed together, their hands probing at each other's intimate parts and sensitive places.

They were a couple of minutes away from going to the second stage when suddenly Hanji felt Levi pulling away from her. She fought, but at last was forced to let go. They parted away just as easily as they emerged together.

Levi fixed his shirt and pants, then got off the bed. Hanji asked puzzled, her hands spread in a questionable manner: "What gives!?" Levi threw a blanket at her so she could cover herself.

He finally spoke up, his back turned on her and on his way to the door: "Well, you almost had me. Well played now get to the bed and get some rest. Good night." He left the room.

Hanji cursed under breath: "Almost had him, shit!" she covered herself with the blanket he handed to her and settled in for the night.

The game was now over, he found out she was faking and her chance passed.

* * *

The next morning, Hanji found herself sharing a bed with Levi. He got the flu as well, probably from her, so he was grumpy and short-tempered, then again that was his natural behavior.

She heard him sneeze and it wasn't pretty either, she handed him a tissue when at the same time he handed to her a thermometer, they said in unison: "Here!"

They indulged each other nasty side glances and exchanged the items.

Hanji offered a sarcastic remark, to lighten the mood: "You know when I said I'd get you in bed… I didn't have this in mind…"

Levi didn't even spare her a gaze: "Shut up shitty glasses, this is all your fault anyway!"

Hanji was trying to suppress her giggle, but to no avail, she burst into uncontrollable laughter when all of a sudden, her face met with a pillow and her laughter abruptly came to a stop.

Levi relished in his victory: "That'll shut you up…" then he pulled Hanji to his level and kissed her on lips, saying: "Well now we can kiss as much as we want!" Hanji smiled gently while caressing his cheek and then responded to his kiss.

* * *

A/N: That's it from me guys. Hope you liked it, if so I would appreciate a review or a favorite. Thank you for reading!


End file.
